With the proceeding of modern manufacturing technologies, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been in widespread use. The operation principles of the LCD are that using an electric field to control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and displaying brilliant or dark images by the beams of the backlight which have passed the liquid crystal molecules or not. The process quality of the small LC panel applied to a mobile phone especially has an obvious influence over the performance of the mobile phone and how the user feels.
Please refer to FIG. 1 (a) to FIG. 1 (d), which shows a method for fabricating an small LC panel according to the prior art.
Firstly, as shown in FIG. 1 (a), a large backplane 10 is provided. There are a plurality of gasket seal patterns 102 and small panel patterns 101 which are formed by a screen printing process and arranged as an array on the backplane 10.
Secondly, as shown in FIG. 1 (b), a mixture including a gasket seal is then coated on the gasket seal patterns 102 of the backplane 10 to form a side frame 11, including at least one slit 12, to surround the periphery of the small panel patterns 101. A curing process is performed to reinforce the hardness of the side frame 11.
Thirdly, as shown in FIG. 1 (c), a gasket seal is then coated on the side frame 11. By performing a lamination process, a transparent conductive layer 13, including indium tin oxide (ITO), is laminated on the backplane 10. A liquid crystal filling (LC filling) process is then performed to fill a cell gap between the backplane 10 and the transparent conductive layer 13 with liquid crystal.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1 (d), another substrate 14 which is the same with the backplane 10 is provided and laminated on the structure shown in FIG. 1 (c). An end sealing process is performed to seal the slit 12 so as to form a large LC panel 15.
Finally, a realignment process is performed toward the large LC panel 15. According to the small panel patterns 103 on the large LC panel 15, a plurality of small LC panels 16 are formed by segmenting the large LC panel 15.
However, the small LC panels 16 manufactured in the above process sometimes have the defect of bad tones of colors. That is, it is easy to observe the yellow light reflected on the small LC panels 16 which is power-off with a naked eye. Moreover, the defect of bad tones of colors most seriously affect the quality of displaying of the small LC panels 16 while they are power-on.
To solve the problem, several solutions provided with limited effects only focus on the adjustment of the lamination process between the substrate 14 and the backplane 10. That is to say, to improve the yield by adjusting the inaccuracy of the lamination process between the substrate 14 and the backplane 10. Although those solutions are effective only toward the small LC panels 103 of the central portion on the substrate 14, the small LC panels 105 of the most peripheral portion on the substrate 14 still have the defect. Namely, the defect of bad tones of colors which lead to the phenomenon of yellow light are still waiting to be solved.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.